La verdad y solamente la verdad
by Alicia Thomas
Summary: Ron tiene un plan ¿Tendra exito?


**¡Capítulo único! Es un Ron/Hermione. Manden Review.**

**La verdad y solamente la vedad**

Había sido un día duro. Primero una horrible clase de transformaciones donde habían tenido que convertir zapatos en gatitos (¿Para qué nos va a servir esto? Me preguntaba yo). Luego otra hora insufrible de historia de magia en la que mi mejor amiga no paro de lanzarme miradas asesinas cada vez que no atendia a Bins, es decir, durante toda la clase.

Pero todavia quedaba lo peor, después del recreo yo, Harry y Hermione nos dirigimos a clase de pociones.

Entramos en el aula y nos sentamos al final de la clase como siempre

Silencio- dijo Snape nada mas entrar en clase

Los murmullos desaperecieron al instante. Snape se coloco delante de la clase y nos miro con sus ojos amenazadores.

Vuestras pociones están donde las dejasteis la última clase- comenzo a decir Snape- Ya deben haber madurado, hoy la poción debereis tenerla acabada, os advierto que teneis que hacerla con mucho cuidado, ya que si añadis un gramo más de cualquier ingrediente estropeareis toda la poción. Las instrucciones estan en la pizarra ¡Empezad!.

Harry me pasa mi poción que quiza por primera vez esta perfecta, desde que Snape nos dijo que hariamos verisaterum me estoy esforzando como nunca lo había echo en clase de pociones. Porque tengo un plan ¡Mi gran plan!

Comienzo ha hacer poción con muchisimo cuidado. Cuando toca el timbre que indica el final de la clase estoy sudoroso del esfuerzo, echo una mirada a la poción de Hermione y compruebo encantado que su poción y la mia son iguales.

Disimuladamente saco un frasco de mi mochila y la lleno con un poco de poción. El resto de la poción la embotello, se la entrego a Snape y salgo corriendo de la clase.

Me dirijo al gran comedor, que como yo esperaba esta desierto y con rapidez vuelco el verisaterum sobre la jarra de zumo de calabaza que tengo en frente.

Unos minutos despues aparecen Harry y Hermione

¿Por qué has salido corriendo?- me pregunta Hermione ceñuda

Estoy muerto de hambre- Le digo intentado que suene combincente.

Hermione suelta un bufido y Harry y ella se sientan cada uno a un lado mio. El gran comedor empieza a llenarse de gente. Dean Thomas que sentado enfrente mia es el primero en cojer la jarra y servirse zumo, después de Dean, Seamus y luego Lavender y Parvati y Harry.

Empiezo a desesperarme, miro a Hermione desesperdo (¿Por que has decidido no beber hoy?), por fin después de unos angustiosos minutos Hermione se sirve el último vaso de zumo. Suspiro aliviado y empiezo a observar a mis compañeros con aire divertido ya empiezan a hacerse evidentes los efectos de la poción.

Me pidio salir el jueves- comentaba Parvati a Lavender- Pero solo salgo con él para poner celoso a Seamus.

En ese momento Parvati se tapo la boca

¿Por qué quieres poner tú celoso a mi novio?- Pregunto Lavender con la boca abierta

Para que te deje y comienze a salir conmigo- Dijo Parvati con cara de asombro

¿Desde cuando te gusta mi novio?- pregunto Lavender con rabia

Desde que me beso- dijo Parvati sin poder evitarlo

Lavender miró a su novio con expresión, que no sea verdad o te mato- ¿Es eso verdad?- le pregunto

Sí- respondio Seamus que estaba absolutamente asustado

¿Por qué?- pregunto lavender que se habia puesto palidisima

Porque soy un mujeriego y me gusta estar con todas las que caigan a mi alcance-respondio Seamus

Lavender armo tal escandalo que todo el gran comedor empezo a mirarla.

Hermione me dio un codazo y me hizo una seña para que nos fueramos. Yo que me estaba divirtiendo con el espectaculo reaccione, casi se me había olvidado que tenía que poner en marcha la segunda parte de mi plan.

Los tres salimos del gran comedor.

¿No os ha parecido raro lo que acaba de ocurrir?- comento Hermione

No, a mi me parece estupendo dos chicas ya me gustaría a mi- dijo Harry

Hermione le miro como si no diera credito y le miro con furia, Harry todavia sin comprender porque había dicho eso y advirtiendo el peligro dijo:-Luego os veo chicos, eh..eh, me voy porque no quiero que me empiezes a echar la bronca, Hermione

Y echo a correr escaleras arriba.

Bueno esto si que es raro- dijo Hermione mirando la espalda de Harry.

No le hagas caso, desde que sale con Luna esta un poco raro, todo se pega ¿no¿Te apetece dar un paseo?- le pregunto contento de haberme librado de Harry tan facilmente

Si, bueno- me contesta un poco confundida

Hace un día soleado, estoy emocionado por fin voy a tener respuestas a todas mis preguntas

¿Sigues escribiendote con "Vicky"?- le pregunto sin andarme con rodeos

Sí, pero sólo es mi amigo no se cuantas veces tengo que decirtelo, no me gusta- me responde un poco irritada

Sonrio encantado (un obstaculo menos)

¿Estas enamorada de algun chico?-vuelvo a preguntar

Sí- me responde escuetamente- y a que viene tanta preguntita

¿Quién?-Pregunto impaciente

Ronald Weasley- responde con mirandome con ojos desorbitados

Soy la persona más feliz del mundo, y ahora sin nigun miedo me acerco a ella, la rodeo con mis brazos y beso suavemente esos labios que llevo años deseando probar. Nos separamos y me mira

Nos has dado poción de la verdad, a mi y a Parvarti y a Seamus y a Harry- me dice Hermione comprendiendolo- ¿Como te has atrevido?

Ron ya se había dado cuenta del fallo de su genial plan, Hermione no era tonta.

Soy un cobarde- le confieso como si yo también hubiera tomado verisaterum-Pero tenía que comprobarlo, tu eres demasiado para mi.

Bueno, ahora soy incapaz de enfadarme estoy demasiado contenta, solo puedo decir la verdad, asi que tendre que enfadarme contigo cuando se me pase el efecto de la poción-me dice divertida- aprovecha mientras puedas

La volvi a besar, sabia que cuando se le pasara el efecto no me hablaria durante días, pero al tenerla entre mis brazos no me podía sentir mejor ¡Ella me quería!


End file.
